


War of Hearts

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Plot Twists, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Come to meIn the night hourI will wait for youAnd I can't sleep'Cause thoughts devourThoughts of you consumeI can't help but love youEven though I try not toI can't help but want youI know that I'd die without youStay with me a little longerI will wait for youShadows creepAnd want grows strongerDeeper than the truthI can't help but love youEven though I try not toI can't help but want youI know that I'd die without youI can't help but be wrong in the dark'Cause I'm overcome in this war of heartsI can't help but want oceans to part'Cause I'm overcome in this war of heartsI can't help but love youEven though I try not toI can't help but want youI know that I'd die without youI can't help but be wrong in the dark'Cause I'm overcome in this war of heartsI can't help but want oceans to part'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts





	1. Prologue

"Stay with me..." Phichit begged. His voice was low and sore, and tears stung his eyes. Yuri laid in his lap, his clothes stained with blood. "Phichit..." Yuri croaked out, his eyes half open. "I love you, always remember that."

No, Phichit thought to himself. No no no. Stay with me Yuri. Phichit watched as the light slowly went away from Yuri's eyes. Phichit felt pain inside of his chest like his heart literally broke. They say that there is another life after this one, well if that's true I'll stop at nothing to find you, and kill the man who did this to you, even if they don't remember. Phichit held Yuri's body close to him and sobbed heartbreaking sobs. He hoped that he would meet his lover again in the next life, whenever that was. Phichit picked up the blood covered. His precious Katsuki Yuri was dead, and he didn't want to live without him. Phichit gripped the knife tightly, his hand shaking and then, he stabbed himself in the heart. Phichit cried out in pain and fell back, letting the world slip away.


	2. A Brand New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during this time era. Before it was a few hundred years back.
> 
> Also I forgot to explain that in this time and the last, the way you find your soulmate. When you kiss your soulmate, your chest will glow.

Phichit was now fifteen years old. He was a normal teenager living a completely normal life. Well it would be normal if he didn't have strange dreams at night. Phichit dreamt that he was a prince, and he pretended to be happy for his family's sake. His parents, the king and queen, wanted him to marry a princess from another kingdom...but he was in love with a villager named Katsuki Yuri. His family owned a hotel, and Yuri worked at the bookstore. Yuri was an adorably cute dork, who was socially awkward, clumsy, and quite handsome, but he didn't know it. Phichit dreamt about falling in love with this boy, and marrying him, and they were happy. Until one day, someone broke into the castle. He had a gang and they raided the place. They killed the guards and stole all of their riches. Phichit was upset about that, but then they killed Yuri. Phichit tried to save him. He begged Yuri to hold on, and commanded one of the living guards to go get help.

Phichit would wake up screaming and crying every time he dreamt that Yuri died. Phichit didn't understand why the only dreams he ever had were of this. Then one day Phichit read a book, and it was about reincarnation. Phichit thought about it, and maybe he was reborn, maybe the dreams were from his past life. It made sense why the dreams where so vivid, and why they always happened the same way. Phichit thought about it more and realized something else; Katsuki Yuri is his soulmate. He didn't have to go around kissing people to find his soulmate, he just had to find Yuri. 

Phichit told all of this to his friend Ji Guang Hong. "I don't know Phichit..." Ji said. "Doesn't it seem a little far fetched? And what if Yuri wasn't reborn into this lifetime? And if he was, what if he doesn't remember?"

Phichit sighed. "Ji," he said. "You're thinking too much about what could go wrong when you should think about what might go right. For explain..." Phichit stopped walking and held out his arm to stop Ji. "C'mon Phichit, we have to go to class...."

"You have a major crush on Leo," Phichit said, and looked at the guy who was hurriedly putting things in his bag from his locker. "Yet you won't ask him out because you are scared. You just need to take a chance Ji. Go ask him out. What if he's your soulmate?" Ji blushed, he actually wouldn't mind if Leo was his soulmate... "I-I can't..." Ji said. "Leo is...I'm not..." Ji sighed as he realized he was stuttering without actually knowing what to say. "What if he says no?" 

"What if he says yes?" Phichit asked raising an eyebrow. "Take a chance Ji~" 

Ji sighed again and pushed down his fear of being rejected. "H-hey Leo," he said shyly as he approached the older male. Leo shut his locker and looked down at him with a smile. "Hi Ji," he said. "What's up?" 

"I- I was just wondering if you...you would like to, maybe, possibly, go on a date with me,,,?" Ji asked and silently cursed himself for stuttering and rambling on. Leo blushed. "Oh, yeah sure," he said. "I-I would love to." Leo smiled widely. Ji's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Okay so I'll pick you up at seven?" Ji asked, and Leo nodded. "Alright see you then," Leo said and the bell rang. "Bye!" Leo and Ji said at the same time before running off to their classes. 

Phichit thought it was adorable how Ji was so shy around Leo. Ji is the quiet until you get to them type. He's very sweet and super nice, Phichit had never seen him angry or sad before. Ji had confindince though, except for when it comes to Leo. Around Leo he was very shy and hardly said anything. Ji kind of reminded Phichit of Yuri, in a way. 

Phichit thought about the day he would meet Yuri. He knew that he couldn't just tell him about his dreams and how they were soulmates in a past life. Phichit had to play it cool when he met Yuri, he didn't want to scare him away by sounding crazy. Phichit didn't focus in class, he day dreamed about meeting Katsuki Yuri, like he did most days.


End file.
